Computer networking systems are fairly ubiquitous in today's society. These networking systems require vast amounts of storage space to hold content created and posted by the users. This content can range from simple text documents, to pictures and a host of other media types.
A subset of computing networking systems can include social networks which appear to be ever growing and the distribution of its usage being international. Social network providers are increasing their capacity and distributing their content servers or caching servers throughout the world to meet user's expectation of performance. The mechanism of distributing or replicating content is based on the location of the user who is publishing or posting the content. Also, typically, the content is published on all of the servers throughout the social network, e.g., networking environment, generally without regard to storage space.